benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder-Gran
Bio Wonder-Gran is a costumed crime-fighter in England (possibly in Little Dimpton). Not much is known about her past, but she has greater strength and speed than any other grandma her age. She could lift barbells and throw around full-grown men. She was impervious to harm except in her toes which when Mr. Hyde stomped on them, requiring her to lean on an assault rifle disguised as a crutch. She could blow up airplanes with a slingshot and speed around on a jet-powered bicycle. She was also able to walk sideways up walls. Wonder-Gran was the ally of the local police force who often called upon her when crimes were occurring. She first appeared when Dracula arrived in London fleeing from his wife, and the police called upon Wonder-Gran to battle the aging vampire. Wonder Gran managed to use a photograph of Nicholas Parsons to ward him off, but he found himself just one more victim before villagers arrived to chase him off. When Dr. Jackal's alter ego as Mister Hyde launched a crime spree by picking pockets and committing public mischief to steal all he could, the police once again called upon Wonder-Gran to stop the villain. When they came to rob the bank which she was staking out, she blasted Mister Hyde and his gang with a cannon and pursued them to St. Eamon's Golf Club where Hyde and his gang harassed and robbed the members. She fought Hyde and his gang, but one of the members (Jack Wright) stomped her toe. She then came back and blasted them with her assault rifle crutch. The police eventually showed up to stop the fracas, but Wonder-Gran took Mr. Hyde home to reform him, but he was a bull in a china shop as he distractedly wrecked and destroyed the items in her modest home. Once she got food into his stomach to counteract Jackal's potion, he reverted back to kindly and misunderstood Dr. Jackal. The presence of the normal looking doctor frightened Wonder-Gran so badly that she rode away on her jet-powered bicycle. Trivia * Wonder-Gran was played by actress Sue Upton. * This character is possibly a spoof of the 1975 to 1979 American TV series "Wonder Woman" with actress Lynda Carter. * Sue Upton also played little old ladies in Big Poppa, Fingers McNee and Holiday. * In "The Benny Hill Story" biography, it is revealed that the objects Sue is attacked with in "Wonder-Gran vs Mr Hyde" were made from balsa wood and polystyrene; yet, they still must have hurt because she broke into tears when Dennis yelled "Cut!" * Through the sketch, several locations from other sketches are seen. The bench scene is on the field from the Keep Fit Brigade, the fence along the road is Jed Jardine's country road in Big Poppa and part of the chase scene occurs near the mansion at the star of the Scouts and Guides Annual Fete. Wonder-Gran's cottage stays in the background of nearly all the park scenes. Episode(s) * Leprechaun TV * WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde Gallery Wonder55.jpg Wonder66.jpg Wonder00.JPG Wonder01.JPG Wonder30.JPG Wonder32.JPG Wonder33.JPG Wonder35.JPG Wonder39.JPG Wonder40.JPG Wonder41.JPG Wonder43.JPG Wonder44.JPG Wonder45.JPG Wonder46.JPG Wonder47.JPG Wonder48.JPG Wonder49.JPG Dracula1.PNG Dracula3.PNG Dracula21.PNG ---- Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Sue Upton Category:1979 Characters Category:1981 Characters